Trip to Vale
by ODST110
Summary: So Team RWBY decides to go to Vale to have some fun. Who knows what else may happen?
1. Prologue

**Alright, so this is me re-doing the story into something that I personally prefer, and more importantly, something that can be written better overall because I like this kind of story more. If you no longer enjoy the story since this is pretty different from how it was the first time, I do apologise, although i think it is far superior this way.**

* * *

Yang being excited was an understatement. Yang was practically bouncing off the walls because she got to surprise Ruby. She could usually get Ruby embarrassed by teasing her and her girlfriend Weiss, she didn't normally get to actually surprise her. It was mainly because Ruby always found things out by snooping around. So whenever it was near her birthday or Christmas, Ruby always found her presents. She never opened them though, that would completely ruin the surprise, but she knew how many she had and how big they were and that kind of thing. But even though it wasn't her birthday or near Christmas, Yang finally had a surprise for Ruby. A new place the sold cookies just opened.

* * *

Ruby was moping about, quite unusually for the leader of Team RWBY. She was exhausted from all the tests they had been having recently, and the many sleepless nights studying. She would've been sleeping more, but she really wanted to impress her girlfriend, Weiss. She had gotten exponentially nicer since their first meeting, and even more so since they began their relationship, but one of the few things Weiss wouldn't back down on was grades. She had to always be in at least the top three, if she couldn't get the number one spot, which was very rare.

So as her girlfriend, Ruby tried to work just as hard to get better grades. The only downside being she had to spend almost as much time in the library as in class. Thankfully, she had passed all of her tests with flying colors, and she could finally relax and not have to worry about anything for a few days. So today she planned on relaxing all day.

Currently Ruby was relaxing on her bed reading a book she got from Blake. It was about this fictional world where Dust didn't exist, and neither did Grimm. But the people loved power and money. She was nearly at the end of the first one and starting crying because one of the main characters just got decapitated. Yang walked in the door and saw Ruby crying.

"RUBY! Whats wrong?! Did someone hurt you?"

"He died. . .why did he die?" Ruby practically sobbed.

"Who died?" Yang asked urgently, eyes red in anger.

". . .They just cut his head off. That punk!" Ruby yelled as she threw one of Blake's precious books across the room.

"Ruby, it's just a book." Yang said, now realising why Ruby was crying, her eyes going back to their normal lavender hue. She always got so emotional when stuff happened in books or on TV.

"It's not just a book! It's an entire universe and they just killed one of the main characters for no reason!" Ruby shouted.

"Really Ruby? You get so into books it's crazy. Not to mention you just threw one of Blake's books across the room" Yang said.

"Oh no!" Ruby said as she disappeared in a puff of rose petals to get the book. "Oh. . .I hope nothing happened to it!"

Ruby picked up the book and when she saw nothing was wrong with it, had a sigh of relief "Phew, if this got messed up, I would be dead." Ruby said closely examining the book to double check nothing was wrong with it.

"Yeah, Blake likes her books almost as much as she likes me," Yang said with a smirk.

"No, definitely more." Ruby said hopping back onto her bunk, and opening to the page where she left off.

"What!? She loves me way more than her books! And why are you still reading it?! That book had you in tears!" Yang shouted.

"It is amazing. That's why my dearest sister Yang." Ruby retorted.

"Alright, whatever you say. I guess I won't tell you what I just heard about." Yang said nonchalantly, knowing Ruby would get immediately interested in what Yang was hiding.

"What did you hear about?" Ruby said looking to Yang with a look of curiosity.

"Nothing important. Go on, read your book. I'll be back later." Yang said, pretending to be about to walk out the door.

"Yang!" Ruby whined as she hopped off her bed "What'd you hear about?"

"Just a new shop that opened up in Vale."

"What kinda shop?" Ruby asked, usually it was just a new clothes shop or something, but if it was a weapons shop she was going to get excited.

"One that sells ½ pound cookies" Yang said with a wide smirk.

"REALLY?! That sounds awesome! canwegoYang? Canwecanwecanwecanwecanwepleasego?!" Ruby said, bouncing from place to place in the room, clearly excited.

"Ruby, calm down, if we weren't going, I wouldn't have brought it up, duh."

"ALRIGHT! I am so excited. Blake and Weiss are coming to, right? Oh I can't wait, this will be amazing!" Ruby asked.

"Of course they are, although I think you will be eating more cookies than the three of us combined," Yang said.

"For sure! Well, at least Weiss will know where I will want to go after we see our next movie together." Ruby said, not really thinking about anything but cookies and all the kinds she will get.

"What about me and our next date?" Weiss asked as she entered the room.

"I know where we can go for our next date Weiss! Yang just told me about a new cookie shop that just opened! A NEW ONE! They have huge cookies there too!"

"Really Ruby? That's where you want to go for a date?" Weiss asks

"Not just there silly Weiss, we would go there at the end of the date. It sounds awesome! We are all going there today too."

"No we are not. We have work to do" Weiss said.

"No we don't! We just finished the last tests yesterday, and we have a long weekend" Ruby replied.

"We have that paper to do though. . ." Weiss said.

"I already have it done! Now can we go?" Ruby said, again disappearing and being replaced with rose petals as she went to her desk and showed Weiss her paper.

"What? How do you have it done already?!" Weiss asked, considering it had just been assigned two days ago and was a five page paper.

"I worked on it and finished yesterday. I didn't want to have to do anything today, so I just decided to finish it yesterday." Ruby said "So you wanna go?"

"I guess if you have it done already. What is the place called anyways?" Weiss asked, since she was going to go now whether she wanted to or not.

"Uh. . .What's the place called Yang?"

"It's called Mattheessen's. They just opened it up a couple of days ago, they have a bunch of stores all around Remnant, and this is the first one in the city of Vale." Yang explained.

"Mattheessen's? Really? I remember going there when I was a little girl. They have the best cookies in the world." Weiss said softly, reminiscing about a not so bad time during her childhood.

"Then it's settled. TEAM RWBY IS GOING TO GET COOKIES!" Ruby shouted.

"What about Blake? We haven't talked to her about this." Weiss asked.

"Blakey will be fine with it. Besides, she loves a special kind of cookie, and this place is the only one that has them at this time of year." Yang said, feeling proud of herself for remembering something Blake had just briefly mentioned once a few months ago.

"What kind?" Ruby asked.

"Gingerbread. Blakey loves the stuff, but it is only ever around during Christmas time, but now with Mattheessen's, she can get it anytime." Yang explained.

"Alright! Now we just need to find Blake and we can go get some cookies!" Ruby said.

"No problem, her last class just ended and she should be here in a couple of minutes" Yang said, feeling quite pleased she made this all work.

* * *

Blake was walking from her last class of the day, and was very happy to be done with it. While she usually enjoyed sparring, today it was a very annoying endeavor. She had to go up against someone who used range more often than physically attacking, so it put herself at a disadvantage. She tried to get up close, but her adversary was an amazing shot. She eventually managed to end the match in a draw, but not without getting very tired in the process.

She was also going to ask Yang if they could go into Vale. She had just heard about a place called Mattheessen's opening up in Vale, and she really wanted to go. They sold gingerbread cookies all year round, and she really wanted to get some. They were easily her second favorite thing to eat, although nothing could beat tuna. Blake was thinking how she was going to ask as she opened the door into Team RWBY's room. All three of her teammates were up and standing, and she was about to ask Yang if she wanted to go to Vale, deciding just to ask plainly.

"Blake! Guess what! A new place opened up in Vale and they sell giant cookies!" Ruby shouted as she visibly bounced around. Blake was speechless and just stood there.

"You okay Blakey?" Yang asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah. I was just about to tell you about that place actually. I was wondering if we could go." Blake said, snapping back to normal after hearing Ruby talk about the very place she was about to talk about herself.

"See? I told you she would want to go. I know my kitty-cat" Yang said.

"We need to go! The next transport leaves in 10 minutes" Ruby said

"Then let's get going!" Weiss said as she began to move out the door.

* * *

**Alright, so that is the revised story, more based around what it became instead of what it started out. Mattheessen's is a real place and it is in Key West Florida. The cookies are delicious and are 1/2 pound cookies at least, since they make bigger ones as well. I hope you enjoy. I edited it a little bit. I kinda used to suck at editing, before I helped a bunch of people with it.**


	2. Prologue Continued

**Hello once again, hey look, I'm not dead! Just really, really lazy. Now, to be completely honest with you, the only reason I am writing this write now is because I am beyond pissed at my roommates and kind of just people in general. If you have ever been ignored in a conversation, welcome to the club. If you have ever been ignored in 4 different conversations and while trying to sleep after staying awake for 30 hours, welcome to the V.I.P section. I am really just not having it right now, so I am in Ohio State University's 24 hour library on a computer there. Lucky for you guys I guess eh? **

**By the way, I am, in fact, really sorry for being such a terrible writer. 'There's just always something else' is basically the mantra I have had for a long time, and the legitimate fact I don't like writing when there are people around. Right now that appears to only count people I know because there are a few people here, but none of them care a fig ab out me or what I am doing. Probably think I'm writing a paper, like I would do something like that. Anyways! I have wasted over 200 words saying this little spiel, now time for the story.**

**Just pressed control C on accident, and like a whole page and a half about discrimination popped up. . . huh.**

-boop-

Yang was really happy that they had made the airship to Vale._ With like twenty seconds to spare. Darn Weiss and her heels._ The Heiress had in fact tripped because of how fast Ruby was pulling her along, causing them both to tumble and get all tangled. While on their way to Vale, Yang couldn't help but be happy about the fact that Jaune wasn't going with them this time. '_I have lost three pairs of shoes to that kids' vomit,' _Yang thought to herself as she looked down at her brand new pair of shoes that replaced her old ones after they had all gone to see the new Spruce Willis movie. Yang didn't even think it was that good. Sure, explosions were always awesome, but it was like the fifth movie in the franchise, and had almost no plot. _And he's bald now. . ._

As Yang was practically drooling to herself over how hot Spruce Willis was in his older movies, she barely noticed Ruby practically teleporting around looking at the view of Vale from the airship. The city sure fixes up right quick when a big hole appears in one of the town squares with Grimm pouring out of it.

Yang was honestly surprised that a new shop was opening at all after what all had happened, but she supposed it made sense. People from all over Remnant were coming to the festival, it was the perfect time to open up and get a good recommendation from the people of Vale to go try this new shop with giant delicious cookies. Weiss had said that even she had tried some of the cookies and thought they were amazing, Yang figured that if Weiss had tried them at all, they had to be top notch. Schnee's wouldn't buy anything cheap, regardless of what it was.

Yang once saw Weiss had bought a chocolate bar, and she saw the receipt in the bag, and it said 500 lien. Weiss had tried to explain that the chocolate was imported from Vacuo and the spices in it were from the desert areas of Mistral, but that still didn't explain why she would buy the darned thing. _Rich people are crazy, but oh my god that thing tasted like perfection. . ._ As Yang **was** drooling now thinking about that chocolate, she hardly noticed that the airship was about to land until Ruby started shaking her to get Yang's attention. "YANG! YANG! Snap out of it!"

"I didn't take it Weiss I swear! huh wha?" Yang looked around and finally down to Ruby, "Uhhh. . ."

"Yang, are you okay?" Ruby asked, tilting her heard in confusion.

"Uh, yeah! Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you were drooling and mumbling about how you would have to find out what brand something was." Ruby explained

"Well of course! I just saw someone wearing a cute dress and really wanted to know what brand it was." Yang said, trying to cover up that she had actually been in a daze because of a bar of chocolate.

"Why were you drooling then?" Ruby asked.

"Uhh. . . I was thinking of those amazing cookies we're gonna have today, duh! What else?"

"Oh my god I almost forgot about them because of you! Team RWBY's new mission: Get to Mattheessens's and get some amazing cookies!" Ruby shouted as she tried to run off the ship to get to the new store as quickly as possible. Unfortunately there just so happened to be a Weiss in the way and Ruby slammed into her and they both tumbled to the ground.

"Wha- Ruby! What are you doing you dolt?!" Weiss shrieked as Ruby tried to get off of Weiss but failed to do so.

"Come on Weiss, we gotta go get cookies!" Ruby said as she got up and tried to pull Weiss up. Once she had succeeded she tried to continue running but her hood was caught on something. Intent to get her hood off of what it had been caught on she turned around to find Yang had grabbed it

"Oh no you don't. Ruby, we can't just try to follow you to get to the store. Do you even know where it is?" Yang said as she let go of Ruby's hood.

Ruby stared back at Yang with a blank face realizing that she actually had no idea at all where to even go. "Uhhh. . ."

"That's what I thought. Come on Ruby, We'll get there, but Weiss and Blake and I want to go to other places too."

"But-but-but-" Ruby said as she looked at them all.

"No 'buts' Ruby. We came all the way to Vale. We aren't just going to go to one place and go back to Beacon" Yang said.

"Yang is right Ruby. I promise we will go to Mattheessen's, but Yang and I need to go shopping for clothes."

"And I was going to go to a bookstore and see if they had any new books." Blake said.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Ruby asked. As much as she loved Weiss and Yang, she _definitely_ did not want to go shopping with them for clothes.

"Well, you could go to Blake to the bookstore. The last time we tried to buy you new clothes you almost-"

"We are not talking about that again!" Ruby interrupted "I'll go with Blake. Okayseeyoulaterbyeguyshavefunshoppingwitheachother!"

"Wha-?" Blake barely got out as Ruby practically dragged her away from Weiss and Yang so that she wouldn't have to hear about what had happened a couple of weeks ago at the mall.

"Have fun Blake!" Yang shouted as she saw her sister take her girlfriend forcibly away. "You think she will ever get over it?"

"Probably not," Weiss responded as she got a light blush. "It was pretty embarrassing."

"What? You didn't like what you-"

"I will end you if you keep speaking Yang." Weiss said with a glare that could freeze lava.

"Heh, heh, man can no one take a joke? It was funny!" Yang said as she backed off. _It wasn't that bad, they're over exaggerating. So what if Ruby almost-_

"Yang! Let's go. Blake and books can only keep Ruby entertained for so long. I would like to get some new clothes and not have to stop because of Blake calling for help." Weiss said, interrupting Yang's train of thought.

"You act as if Ruby's really that bad."

Weiss's face was completely neutral "We both know what your sister is like." Weiss deadpanned.

"Yeah, we do." Yang said as she put her arm around Weiss's shoulders. "So let's get shopping!"

-boop-

**So that was the new chapter. I will admit I got very distracted by Fate/Stay night stuff. I was listening, still am actually, to the full soundtrack of it, and I saw a little clip that was the Archer fight and it just spiraled from there. This computer also started to completely flop around like a dead fish on me which also took like another 20 minutes up. My point is Fate is super complicated and don't try to get into it else you will just get confused. **

**I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. How will Blake deal with Ruby? What happened when Ruby last when clothes shopping? Will they ever get their cookies? Maybe.**

**And hey, at least it didn't take a whole year for the update, right? That's a good time frame. . . if you look at George R.R. Martin anyways.**

**Oh! If you noticed any grammar errors or stuff that didn't make sense let me know please! I hate that stuff if it's wrong. I did mean to write 'there was a Weiss in the way' by the way. Intentional, because I think it's hilarious.**


End file.
